Christopher Sullivan
Christopher Sullivan is the CEO of The Good Guy Factory in Child's Play 2. His maing goal is to try and erase the bad publicity that came with his company when Andy Barclay went to the media about his Good Guy doll being possessed by Charles Lee Ray aka the Lakeshore Strangler. Christopher Sullivan is an obvious cold, ruthless, greedy, and manipulative business man. He cares more about the stockholders than the lives or feelings of others. Child's Play 2 Mr. Sullivan is seen briefly alongside his assistant Mattson. He makes it clear he wants to sweep everything with Andy under the rug. Mattson gave him some good news that the police denied their story and knew they didn't have to worry about them. Mrs. Barclay was another story, she backed up Andy's story. Sullivan showed no remorse or sympathy at all hearing that this forced Mrs. Barclay to be put under psychatric observation or that Andy was now put into the foster care system. If anything, he was annoyed by Mattson's news as it seemed pointless to him. Mattson admits the company's biggest problem lately has been the rumors that people believed that someone at the company tampered with the doll's voice. He told Mr. Sullivan the real good news was that they found the doll aka Chucky and that they were gonna rebuild him, also showed him a report as they looked over the charred doll. They found nothing wrong with it. To be sure for himself, Sullivan demanded to see the doll. He and Mattson watch in shock when the machinery that puts the eyes in the doll has jammed. When it appears to work again, the machine literally electrocutes a worker and nearly kills him. This only infuriates and frustrates Sullivan, not wanting more bad publicity on the company. He angrily tells Mattson that he doesn't care how he does it, but he wants him to put a lid on the incident and leaves Chucky in the care of Mattson. Sullivan isn't seen again, but later that evening, when Mattson stops at a liquor store on his way home, Chucky uses his car phone to call a case counselor in order to find out where Andy is residing, claiming to be his uncle. When Mattson returns to his car, Chucky uses a small gun and demands Mattson to continue driving unknowingly pass Andy's foster home. Chucky tells him to park his car in a nearby empty parking lot. Chucky ties Mattson's hands with a jump rope behind the driver's seat and terrorizes him before shooting him with what turned out to be a water gun that looked like a real gun. He terrorizes Mattson again as he suffocates him with a Good Guys plastic bag. It's unknown if Sullivan tried to cover up Mattson's death. Child's Play 3 Mr. Sullivan would appear again in Child's Play 3. In 1998, Play Pals (Good Guys) has recovered from bad publicity arising from Chucky's murder spree. The company releases a new line of Good Guy dolls and recycles Chucky's remains. However, this means they've unintentionally revived the soul of Chucky again. Chucky is unwittingly given to Play Pals employee Mr. Sullivan. Chucky at first toys with him by using another Good Guy doll and then causes him to trip over several golf balls, revealing himself to him. Mr. Sullivan attempts to flee in horror but is killed by Chucky with several darts and choked with a yo yo. Afterwards, Chucky uses computer records to relocate Andy Barclay who has now been sent to millitary school. Category:Characters from Child's Play 2 Category:Characters from Child's Play 3 Category:Males died in the movies Category:Selfish Heroes Category:Business Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Old Villains Category:About Males Category:Deceased Characters